1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that combines a plurality of functions and generates a flow to execute the plurality of functions as a series of processes, a control method thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally possible to combine a plurality of functions (e.g., scanning, copying, and mail sending) of an image forming apparatus, as represented by an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral), and define a work flow to execute the plurality of functions as a series of processes. This implements a work flow system that allows a work flow executor to execute the plurality of functions of the image forming apparatus by only executing the defined work flow.
There is also practiced a function restriction system which restricts use of functions of an image forming apparatus for each user.
When the two systems are combined, the user specific function restriction of the function restriction system may impede execution of a work flow defined by the work flow system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-256630 discloses, as a prior art about a work flow and an access right, a technique that allows to set only users who have an access right to process data to be processed by a work flow as a person in charge of the process steps of the work flow defined in advance.
However, the above-described technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-256630 assumes a circumstance wherein an executor whom a definer wants to request to process the work flow is determined. In such a circumstance, if the executor has no access right to process data to be processed by the work flow, the work flow definer cannot request the executor to process the work flow.
A definer who wants to request a desired executor to process a work flow must define the work flow while comprehending the access right of the executor whom the definer wants to request to process the work flow. This increases the load on the manager. Especially to define work flows for a plurality of executors, the definer must take the access right of each executor into consideration. The fact may make it difficult to define work flows.